The Carnage Sovereign
The Carnage Sovereign '''is the creep which replaces Baron Nashor and the Dragon as the epic creep in the Jungle Brawl game mode. Appearance The Carnage Sovereign is massive, with a tremendous size, enormous build, he has a large spiky shell on him, stands on two thick scaly legs, has five fingered hands (one being an opposable thumb) with sharp claws, his face represents that of a creature never before seen, a split mandible, four red eyes, two at each side, a long forked tongue, a large armored head, rows of teeth. The Carnage Sovereign also has a long slender tail. Description The Carnage Sovereign is found in the Jungle Brawl game mode, in that game mode, The Carnage Sovereign can be found in the Kumungu Ruins, located north of the river, The Carnage Sovereign spawns five minutes into the game, and grows significantly stronger as time passes, It is foolish to take on the Carnage Sovereign alone,especially early game, even at late game the Carnage Sovereign is still a powerful creep that can be a real game changer when killed. When the Carnage Sovereign is killed, the team which killed him gets what is called a "Sovereignty Stack", it is a permanent stack which buffs AD, AP and mana, the stack also renders the buffed one immune to critical hits and crowd control. The Sovereignty Stack cannot be gained through last kill, for the stack is awarded to the enemy team that dealt the most damage to the Carnage Sovereign. Abilities '''Passive: Sovereign Shell The Carnage Sovereign is immune to damage from a singular attacker, there must be at least two attackers from the same team in order for their attacks to start doing damage, when the Carnage Sovereign is at 60% health, the passive upgrades itself and makes Carnage Sovereign immune to the following: -Indirect damage (AoE, Azir's soldiers, Mines, etc) -Crowd Control -Certain affects of abilities The Carnage Sovereign is immune to all Ability Power upon going down to 40% health, at 40% health. '-Kumungu Smash' The Carnage Sovereign smashes the earth, dealing tons of AoE damage, this attack knocks up all afflicted as well as nearby enemies while also doing stun right afterwards '-Titanic Toxins' The Carnage Sovereign spreads out toxins all around him, all afflicted targets are significantly slowed, silenced and cannot heal themselves. '-Roar of Waste' The Carnage Sovereign roars in a cone shaped area, all struck enemies are silenced and knocked back, The Carnage Sovereign then gets a massive but temporary boost in basic damage. The move's damage depends on how many jungle camps were killed by the target. -'Superiority over the soil' The Carnage Sovereign roars towards the sky, covering a wide area, all enemies within that area get marked, the marked targets will die in within 8 seconds if they are not at their base. Strategy In order to defeat the mighty Carnage Sovereign, you're going to have to be VERY cooperative with your team, synergetic, symbiotic, you get the point Rule #1: NEVER rush Carnage Sovereign alone, becuase Carnage Sovereign can't be killed if you're alone, rush in with your allies, having two allies by your side when you go for the Carnage Sovereign is the most recommended, just in case of enemies and of course for more damage. Rule #2: Be patient, The Carnage Sovereign is a juggernaut of a creep, so it'll take a long while for you in order to gain the sweet loot and the benefits, expect constant retreating while you're at it. Rule #3: Remember the game! The game's primary objective is to destroy your enemy's nexus, not kill the Carnage Sovereign, make sure your minions safely traverse the jungle before you and your teammates can go tackle the Carnage Sovereign Rule #4: AD > AP, the most recommended champion to face the Carnage Sovereign is a character that focuses on AD instead of AP, this is due to Carnage Sovereign's passive, while using an AP champion is still okay, it's much easier to let your team's AD champs to do the damage dealing since they have the most consistent damage which is crucial if the team wants to guarantee itself the benefits, just because you didn't participate in killing the Carnage Sovereign doesn't mean you won't get the benefits upon when your team kills him. Rule #5: The time your team chooses to go rush Carnage Sovereign is crucial, at best, try to deal as much damage as you can mid-game, which is the time when your team is strong enough to survive a single kumungu smash and Carnage Sovereign is still weaker than the nightmare he's going to be late game, eventually, when the time is right and late-game hits, all the efforts during mid-game will be worth while. Rule #6: Damage matters! You can't steal Carnage Sovereign by last hitting, and of course, remember to protect Carnage Sovereign from your enemies in order to secure the chances of stack upon CS's death Rule #7: If you can't beat them, screw with them, basically, if you know the enemy team has already secured the chances of getting the stack and all that's left is killing Carnage to get it, while you may not get the stack, try your best to make sure that your enemies don't, if you can't get the stack, why should they?